How Weird Is That
by Taiorami
Summary: It’s Seto’s fault. He went looking through his adoptive father’s things and discovered a dark hidden world. Now he’s dragged his friends into a twisted game and running out of time. (Yaoi, Dark. Either JS or YYSY)
1. Death Comes to Those Who Wait

How Weird Is That?

I don't own shit. Shrugs

Author: Taiorami

Rating: R-ish

Notes: I…was a veerrry bad acid trip, tinged with an entire package of Oreos. Sugar and acid isn't a good combo. I should stick to pot, clearly. But hey, you gotta try everything once…

X-Over with 'Unwanted' my original anime thing, which can be found on my profile. Not that you need to read it. Shrugs You wouldn't be able to link these stories anyway, since I'm in the beginning of posting Unwanted and it doesn't get creepy for a few episodes.

Summery: It's Seto's fault. He went looking through his adoptive father's things and discovered a dark hidden world. Now he's dragged his friends into a twisted game and running out of time.

Warnings: Yaoi, Horror, language, random bouts of insanity, dark humor. Been reading too much Alice in Wonderland.

Pairings: I don't know yet. Either Seto/Jou or Yami/Seto/Yugi. I'm open to suggestions.

-

Prelude

Death Comes to Those Who Hide

-

Seto sat, back against the door as he struggled to breathe. The image of that lifeless body bleeding out onto the floor, eyes wide open and lips parted in horror, was burned onto his mind. Every time he dared to close his eyes he saw it again.

He didn't think he'd ever be able to sleep again.

He looked up at a soft whimper and saw Jou and Yami trying to comfort Yugi who was curled up in a small ball in the corner of the room, shivering. Jou was changing before their eyes, hair lengthening and eyes going from melted chocolate to bright amber while the pupil and white slowly vanished.

Yami was drifting between his usual calm self and a person who made even Bakura wary. The shadows twisted and turned at his very thought and a dark chill filled the air around him.

They were all changing.

His fault. This was his fault. He'd opened a fucking portal to hell. All because of some stupid picture, some stupid will…because he was a paranoid arrogant bastard who couldn't bare the thought of someone taking what was his. Because he'd had to go looking.

Because he'd found 'him'.

He let his eyes drift over to the one teen who'd started this all for him. He was crouched between Bakura and Ryou, shaking like a leaf. Nicolas, the half angel-half demon biologist who'd been absurdly cheerful, had explained it as withdrawal. He'd spent so long as a slave to vampires, submitting to their whims for the sake of the bite (That Bite) that he was addicted to it.

Was prepared to do anything for it. Had thrown himself at Bakura, threatened Yugi, and had nearly killed himself trying to cut his arms open. Now he was a shivering whimpering mass, muttering about how much it hurt.

Mokuba wasn't in much better shape. Damien, the only one of _His_ so-called-friends willing to come along to Japan and see him healed, was trying to sooth the young teen but he kept shifting between forms. Half-human half panther didn't make for the most comforting of figures.

Honda was holding Anzu, trying desperately to keep blood inside of her that just wouldn't stay. He was bloody and coming apart at the seams. Seto could almost see his mind snapping.

Marik and Malik were both silent, no doubt mourning Isis and Rishid who laid dying or dead somewhere in the accursed house. Otogi and Mai…well they weren't any better off than the missing Ishtars last Seto had seen. He had always thought Mai was pretty and really could have done without seeing her insides falling all over the kitchen floor.

"We have to get out of this house." Jou said softly. He had moved away from Yugi and now was shivering all over. His arms were wrapped around his body as if he was trying to keep himself from shaking apart. And maybe he was.

Damien had said the transformation from human to Daemon was a hard one, even worse than the one from human to vampire and after seeing how hard it was for Yami Seto wasn't interested in seeing something worse.

"And go where?" _He_ asked, looking up from the 'safety' of Ryou's arms. "It will spread. My baby brother just started the Apocalypse and you can't run away from that."

"He didn't mean it." Jou snarled at him. _He_ tossed his head back and laughed loudly, a deep hearty sound that bounced horribly off the walls of the small office they'd taken solace in. Ryou reached up and rubbed his hand over _His_ face, making soft shushing noises while a soft white light left his fingertips and flowed into the other.

It was Damien who spoke next, soft voice seemingly out of place after that little display. "It doesn't matter if he didn't mean it. It seemed so horrible to all of you that we gave him to the vampires but now you understand why. Hell is open and it's pouring out. You can't come back from that."

Seto bowed his head at the Werecat's words. He was right. He had royally fucked this one up. He'd ended the world.

TBC...

Chapter One: The Illegitimate Son


	2. The Illegitimate Son

How Weird Is That?

So, thus far I've gotten a vote for the threesome and none for Puppyshipping. Me, I like both, so it's up to you, the readers, what I churn out.

Moving on, about the length of chapters. We can have longer, less frequent chapters or shorter chapters at least once a week, though two or three updates a week would be more probable. Tell me what you think.

-

Chapter One

The Illegitimate Son

-

Seto eyed the dust-covered boxes dirtying his pure white carpets with something resembling distaste. He'd finally gotten around the ridding the top floor apartment of Kaiba Corp of his adoptive father's things. Up until now they'd just been sitting u there, collecting dust and taking up space.

Then Kaiba had taken a moment to actually look at the layout of the place. It had four bedrooms, three baths plus a spa, a weight room, a living room, dining room, and kitchen. Plus it was in their primary building.

He and Mokuba certainly didn't need all of the space of the mansion… And if he were so close to work, the city, and school he'd save a lot of time in commuting. Might even be able to spend more time with his brother. Plus he'd be able to keep the cook, the only live in staff they had, in the apartment with them.

He run the idea past Mokuba and the younger teen had seemed eager at the prospect. Something about always feeling like he was being watched in the mansion. It was a feeling Seto understood as more than once he'd found himself searching for another person in empty halls or late at night when he was working in his office. Of course he knew it was nothing but that didn't stop him from getting the occasional chill.

He'd called in cleaning companies then put his secretary to the task of watching them clear everything out to the trucks he had waiting in the garage. He'd had it all shipped to some piece of land he owned in the country and then burned it all.

It had been very…therapeutic.

Well. Everything save these four boxes, staring back at him almost obscenely. His secretary, well meaning twit that she was, had decided that because these appeared to be personal artifacts of his adoptive father that he might…want to look through them.

He'd fired her two hours ago and had been glaring at these boxes ever since. They annoyed him to no end just by being there, invading his office, his space. This place was the proof that he had won, beat his adoptive father, and now his personal things were cluttering up his place. He was tempted to take them and throw them in the furnace.

Honestly, what did he need this stuff for? It was just records of the late Kaiba's personal business dealings, shady though they probably were, some letters and legal documents. At least that's what the labels on the boxes said.

He stood up and walked over to them. He flipped the lid off of the one labeled letters and found, just as the large block lettering had boasted, envelops bound with string. He was about to dismiss them when he noticed that a chunk was bound with red silk.

Odd. He never thought of the man as the red silk type. His curiosity getting the better of him he picked them up and carefully undid the string. He saw they were all addressed to his adoptive father from a Blue Rivers in Deer Harbor, British Columbia; Canada. He opened on, fingers drifting over the yellowing paper. Small neat script flowed across the page and he could almost feel the anger.

_Mister Kaiba,_

_Do no think you can threaten my child and me and just make us vanish like you've done to so many other people. Let me inform you that I know what you are, who you, and who you've made deals with. None of you frighten me. You helped me make this child and you will help see that Tsu has a good life. I'd to go public, what with the tragedy of your wife and son so fresh in the minds of public. I can only imagine what they'd think of a child out-of-wedlock coming to light so soon after._

_Do what I ask or risk being unable to fulfill your end of your bargain._

_Forever Yours,_

_Blue_

Seto arched an eyebrow, considering the letter and the woman who had written it. She must have been brave. It was a shame she was probably dead now. His adoptive father had never taken kindly to having things taken out of his control and, undoubtedly, a child out a wedlock and woman demanding money was going to drive him insane.

He pulled out another one, only this time a photo tumbled out as well. He caught it and took a look. It showed a woman with deep caramel colored skin and long black hair, done in two tight braids, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She was standing behind a boy, about seven or eight, with slightly lighter skin and coal black eyes. His hair was the same black, though it was streaked with sun-bleached blond, and his smile was just as wide.

He frowned as he looked at them. They looked nice and…normal. Why such a woman had wanted to be involved with his adoptive-father was beyond him.

He felt am icy breeze on the back of his neck and saw a flash of white from the corner of his eye. He turned but saw nothing. Of course. There was no one in the office by him. He was alone, just the way he liked it.

The fact that his windows were never open in mid-December was lost on him as he unfolded the letter in his hands.

_Dear Kaiba,_

_I thought you might like a picture of Tsu. He's quite the handsome child in my opinion and, thankfully, looks nothing like you. I had heard you adopted on the news. Congratulations on finding a new pawn for your twisted little game Kaiba. Perhaps they shall meet on the edge of hell. _

_It's an intriguing idea at least don't you think? _

_Yours Always,_

Blue 

He looked back at the picture in his hand, wondering if this woman was really 'Blue'. She had looked so benign and…loving, as a mother should with her child. Not at all the harsh and sarcastic hand that had written these letters. Not in Seto's opinion anyway.

Looks were often deceiving though.

He noticed more this time as he tried to take in every detail of the woman, and see if she was really the one who'd blackmailed his father. The bluish glint to her eyes and the small slightly rundown farmhouse in the background, along with slightly overgrown weeds and an old Volkswagen bus. The blue-checkered ties around the bottom of her braids and the gold band around her ring finger. The way her bangs ruffled in the breeze, moving over her forehead.

…

Moving?

He squinted then drew back in alarm. Blue's face tilted up, smiling dropping away and eyes growing hard. She seemed to be staring at him…maybe through him. Then her lips parted in a silent scream and her hands went up to protect her face as long bleeding gashes appearing up the length of her arm, as if claws were ripping into her.

Seto dropped it, yelping as something tore into his flesh. Pain laced his body and he fell to his knees, blinking dumbly at the blood dripping onto his carpet.

An icy wind blew again and seemed to seize his heart. He gasped, throat closing up and blocking off air. For a moment he panted for a breath that wouldn't come and then he felt himself slipping, world falling away from him.

Then a shadow fell over him and he looked up into coolly amused golden eyes.

That was the last then he saw before the world went black.

-

.. (A bunny. I wonder if this will show up…)

-

Seto woke up to the ringing of phone. He reached over, knocking a few things from his desktop, and picked up the receiver. God his head was pounding.

"Kaiba."

"Seto!" It was Mokuba and he sounded annoyed. "Where are you? You said we were going shopping."

"Oh." He blinked. Had he said that? "Sorry. We can go-"

"It's okay, Yami and Yugi took me. They were going anyway. But you owe me." Mokuba was trying to sound severe but the younger teen was failing at it because his annoyance had faded into happiness.

"Okay Mokie." Seto muttered. "I'll see you at dinner-"

"It's almost nine Seto."

He turned and looked out of the window. Indeed the sun had gone down and the moon was high in the sky. Hadn't it just been noon? He had taken a break from school to come poke through the boxes and…

Ouch. Just trying to think about it made his head pound. Oh well. His reasoning had always been 'If you forgot, it probably wasn't important to begin with'. He'd believed that for a long time…ever since… well. It wasn't important since when. But it made missing chunks of his time after being adopted more bearable.

"Sorry. I'll…talk to you in the morning."

"Okay." Mokuba chirped before a click announced he had hung up. Seto sat back and placed the phone on the cradle. He put his hand to his forehead to try and work some of the tension out when he noticed a smear of red over the white of the phone.

He looked at his hands in confusion, seeing but not registering the crimson sheen his palm had gained at some point. Now that he saw it he could feel the stickiness and the way it clung to him like…glue. He also felt a slight pain in his arms and turned them.

Long but thin gashes marred the skin of his arms. Blood had begun to crust around them, save for a bit still oozing from the wounds.

He looked around, trying to find the answer to his state and eventually his eyes came to rest on a picture, a letter, and an official document of some sort. Ignoring the throbbing in his arms he picked up the document, which was yellowing around the edges.

I, G. Kaiba, being of sound mind and body hereby decree that, if by the time of Seto Kaiba's twentieth birthday I should die or be incapacitated by unsolved circumstance or Kaiba Corp ties with Day Star Inc be severed that the company should turn over to Tsuzuki Rivers, son of Blue Rivers and myself.

It was signed and witnessed by Delano Fitzgerald who Seto knew as his adoptive father's personal attorney. Seto had fired him when he'd taken over.

He scowled.

That bastard was still fighting him from the grave. He stood, ready to call go down and locate his own attorney, when the world tilted and his stomach lurched. He sat down, clutching his stomach and trying to hold down his breakfast.

Right. Bleeding. Loss of blood.

Where was that first aid kit?

-

-

I'm still in short chapter mode, but I have no problem with long ones. I usually do ten or eleven pages a chapter, but that could take two weeks to do…


End file.
